The present invention relates generally to bathtubs and similar equipment, such as hydromassage (whirlpool) tubs, tubs for thermal treatments, etc. More specifically, the invention concerns the installation of accessory elements on such tubs, typically finishing panels.
As is known, one of the techniques that are largely being employed currently for the installation of similar tubs provides for the use of a parallelepipedal metal structure of horizontal design, the lower part of which is equipped with adjustable support feet resting on the floor and the upper part of which is provided with an opening in which the basin of the tub is accommodated.
The perimeter shelf enveloping the mouth of the cavity of the tub is supported against an upper peripheral frame of the structure in such a way that the perimeter edge of the shelf, which is turned down, covers the frame.
Moreover, to mask the support structure, finishing panels are used that are bound to the structure in the following manner:
the upper edge of every single panel is inserted from below behind the respective portion of the descending turned-down lip of the tub; PA1 the upper part of the support structure which faces the panel is provided with thrust organs which are prepositioned to maintain the said upper edge of the panel elastically loaded toward and against the said portion of the descending turned-down lip; and PA1 joined to the lower part of the support structure are metallic bodies, or permanent magnets, which correspond, on the facing part of the panel, with respective permanent magnets, or metallic bodies. PA1 first, by the fact that the panels are bound in a bilateral and safe manner to the support structure of the tube, and PA1 second, because the creation of any electric bridge whatsoever for passage of current outside the panels is avoided.
The widespread use of the fastening technique described above has revealed that it is unsatisfactory in terms of the safety of use of tubs thus equipped.
A first disadvantage common to all types of tubs, whether or not equipped with pumping units or other electrically operated devices, is due to the fact that the connection of the panels effected by said magnetic type means is stable and safe with regard to thrusts directed toward the tub, but offers little resistance with regard to forces in the opposite direction. It can substantially happen, as, in fact, it has been found in practice, that the panels detach themselves relatively easily from their own support structure, which can involve seriously dangerous situations, in particular if there is a child, or an elderly or disabled person in the vicinity.
Another drawback typical of those tubs that are equipped with electrically operated devices is that the common restraining means of a mechanical nature which provide for the use of screws result in many electrically conductive bridges across which the electric current can reach the external face of the panels in the event of breakdown or malfunction, for example the presence of an exposed electric cable.
The objective of the present invention is to remedy the above drawbacks within the context of a simple and rational constructive solution.
The objective is achieved owing to a system of fixation having the features described and claimed herein.